Fire Lion
|ability=Burning Fire ( ) |category=Mid-boss |point value = 1500 6200 |notes = 190 HP }} Fire Lion is a mid-boss that first appeared in Kirby's Adventure. Fire Lion is, as its name suggests, a lion mastering the power of flames that attacks by charging at Kirby in a stream of fire, grabbing Kirby to scratch at him, or trying to pounce on him. A star will appear after Fire Lion's pounce, allowing a normal Kirby to inhale and spit it back at his foe, inflicting damage. Physical Appearance In its original appearance, Fire Lion's artwork and in-game sprite depicts him having purple fur with a white mane and white clawless paws, it also did not have visible flames in its original design. Kirby: Right Back at Ya! overhauled its design to be less deceptive, being much larger, having yellowish fur and is coated in a flaming mane, given demonic glowing eyes with no pupils. This design was carried over in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, and Kirby Super Star Ultra ''with its appearance in these games looking more intimidating, was made a brownish color and has its eyes glow like its mane. In ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! In the anime, Fire Lion appears in episode 33, Junk Jam. Fire Lion is Nightmare's personal trash-burning monster. Upon being denied by the N.M.E. Sales Guy to have their alien garbage men stop dumping garbage on Dream Land until he pays his bills, King Dedede and Escargoon hack into Nightmare Enterprises' computer and ended up summoning Fire Lion in a plot to burn the trash that has piled up and covered Dream Land, but later fought against Kirby. When Fire Lion was downloaded, it went out of control and attacked King Dedede. It also spewed fireballs everywhere, especially at the trash. Before Fire Lion had the chance to destroy the rest of Cappy Town, Kirby was able to become Fire Kirby and battle it. When Fire Lion shot forth a large stream of fire, Kirby countered and overpowered it with his own fire, causing it to expand to a great size. Kirby also had the chance to grab Fire Lion and fling it out to the sea. Fire Lion exploded when touching the water, destroying it. Appearance Fire Lion, when not engulfed in flames, is a lion-like creature with tan fur, a red nose, an underbite with two large fangs, and sports a flaming body. Its eyes are also pure white, with no pupils, a feature it maintains when it is enraged. When it becomes agitated, its entire body is covered in fiery flames. Powers and abilities Fire Lion's primary ability is jolting towards its target in an attempt to burn them with its flaming body. While doing so, it also leaves a trail of flames in its wake. It can also spit fireballs from its mouth, or launch a stream of continuous flames from its mouth. Despite lacking wings, it can fly. Artwork KA Fire Lion.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KNiD_Fire_Lion_artwork.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KPR Sticker 167.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) Cats Twitter.jpg|''Kirby Twitter'' Gallery KAD Fire Lion.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA Fire Lion Alt Pallette.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' (Alternate Palette) NID Fire Lion.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' kirbynightmare_in_dream_land_1412683565355.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) kirbynightmare_in_dream_land_1412683106096.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) Fire Lion Anime.jpg|Fire Lion as he appears in the anime Fire Lion Anime2.jpg|Fire Kirby expanding Fire Lion KSSU Fire Lion.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU Fire Lion AP.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Alternate Palette) Sprites Kirby's Adventure Fire Lion.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Kirby's Adventure Fire Lion Palette.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' (Alternate Palette) FirelionKNiDL.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNiDL Fire Lion sprite 2.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (Alternate Palette) KNiDL Fire Lion sprite 3.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (Alternate Palette) Fire Lion.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Fire Lion 2.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Alternate Palette) Fire Lion 3.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (unused Alternate Palette) de:Feuerlöwe es:Fire Lion fr:Calcinalion ja:ファイアーライオン ru:Огненный Лев zh:炎狮 Category:Anime Characters Category:Fire Enemies Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby's Adventure Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Burning Enemies Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Monster Category:Mythological characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Remake-exclusive Characters